


Best Served Cold

by readaholic_gamer_3322



Series: Satinalia Celebration [3]
Category: Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readaholic_gamer_3322/pseuds/readaholic_gamer_3322
Summary: Day 5 of the Satinalia Celebration, Best Served ColdLets be real, who doesn’t like snow? On the fith day watch out for blizzards and snowball fights, scarves, and boots, and pink noses. Have tour favorite characters ever seen snow? Does dorian’s mustache really freeze in the cold? And what does Fenris think of footwear?Written through Cassandra’s point of View.





	Best Served Cold

It was our first winter in Skyhold. Satinalia decorations were being hung up throughout the hold, and everyone seemed to be in a merry mood. Even Cabot seemed to have a cheerful attitude. I had always loved Satinalia, until Anthony had died. 

Despite living with my mortalitasi uncle, Anthony had always always tried to make the holidays joyful. We exchanged gifts, though our uncle would not participate, and he put up hand made decorations in our rooms. When he died, I couldn’t think about my favorite holiday without thinking about him. Even now, after all these years, the thought of Satinalia still makes my eyes water. 

This year, however, I am trying very hard to put on a brave face for everyone else this year. The Inquisitor and Cullen were always together, and many others had family visiting, and the rest of Skyhold was just cheery just because they could be. 

Ellana walked into the upper levels of the forge where I was doing some work. “Hey. What are you doing up here all alone? You know theres a Satinalia party going on in the main hall, right?” 

I snorted. “Of course I know. I just prefer to stay in here and do some work.” I replied honestly. I wasn’t in a mood to pretend to be joyful when I missed Anthony as much as I did now. 

“Come on, Cass. Practically everyone in Skyhold is in the main hall celebrating. You should be celebrating with us.” The inquisitor put her hand over mine, and looked st me with pleading eyes. “Please, if only for a minute. Satinalia is about family, and to many here, you are family. Many want to see you, including myself.” 

I set down my pen, and sighed. “Inquisitor, as you know, I was very close to my brother after my parents were executed. He helped to make Satinalia fun for me when my uncle was absent. It was my favorite holiday until he died. Now, every time I think about Satinalia, Anthony comes to mind, and it makes celebration difficult. I just don’t want to put on a smile when I just feel like grieving him.” 

Ellana gave me a sympathetic smile. “I’m sorry Cass, I didn’t know. I shouldn’t have pushed you.”

“No, no,” I interrupted. “You didn’t know. Satinalia has just always been hard for me without Anthony, and his love of the season.”

Ellana seemed to think for a moment, then she said, “Well, come on. We can celebrate in the main hall, and get your mind off things. It might be good for you.” 

I thought it over. Nodding, I said “Ok. Why not try to have some fun, right?” 

“Exactly. We can drown those sorrows in some spiked eggnog.” She laughed. I let Ellana led me down the stairs, and out to the courtyard. We had almost reached the stairs leading to the main hall when something cold touched my forehead. I swiped at it, and felt water. I looked up to find hundreds of snowflakes falling through the cold air.

My breath caught. The last time I had seen a fresh snow was the winter before Anthony had died. It was right before Satinalia, and we had played it the fresh powder for hours while my uncle was away. We’d made snow angels, and snowmen, and had snowball fights until our hands were numb, and we couldn’t feel our toes. I caught a few in my hands as they fell, melting in my hands.

I vaguely heard Ellana call the rest of the people gathered in the main hall outside to see the snow. 

I laughed and spun around, catching a few more in my mouth. As the snow began to thicken, and more and more snow gathered on the ground, most people went inside, but I stayed, reveling in the snow, and remembering Anthony. 

“Best Satinalia ever,” I whispered to myself. Happy Satinalia Anthony, wherever you are.”


End file.
